


Stray

by closetpsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homelessness, Kid Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetpsycho/pseuds/closetpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Spare some change, please?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

“Spare some change, please?”

Belle looks up from her book, suddenly unsure of where she is and how far she walked. She’s reached page 47, yes, but how is she going to get home from here? She looks down, to the right, where the quiet question came from and she swallows.

It’s a boy, looking barely ten years old. The boy is obviously tired, probably starving and there’s dirt smeared across his face and all over his clothes. The jacket that’s thrown over the boy’s shoulders looks like it used to belong to an adult. The sleeves almost cover his hands, but the right one – the one with the plastic cup – is outstretched towards her and she can see the scrapes and cuts clear as day. He looks at her expectantly, dark brown hair falling in clusters around his face, almost obscuring his dark brown eyes and she feels horrible.

“I’m sorry,” she starts and the boy’s face fall immediately. She holds up the book, “I just used the rest of my money on this book. I’m sorry, I…” The boy doesn’t look like he’s listening anymore and there’s obvious disappointment painted all over his face. She looks back to the book in her hand and makes a split second decision; she holds it out for him. “Do you want it?”

The boy frowns, “No.”

“I’m sorry, it’s all I can give you right now,” Belle says, feeling embarrassment and shame start to heat up her face. Why would she think her book would console the child? How stupid can you be? She licks her lips, “I can buy you some food if you want? The bakery is…”

Actually she’s not really sure where the bakery is anymore and she falls silent.

“Papa says I can’t go with strangers,” the boy answers promptly, his eyes turning wary and Belle nods understandingly.

“Your papa sounds reasonable,” she says.

The boy shrugs, “Sometimes he does stupid things, but I know it’s just because he worries about me.”

“Where is your papa now?” Belle asks. The boy’s father sounds like a devoted man.

The boy hesitates, “Why?”

“Maybe I could invite both of you for something to eat?” she says. Surely there’d be no harm in asking?

“Papa doesn’t really eat. He’s sick,” the boys says quietly, and the boy’s eyes fill up with tears.

Belle kneels down in front of the suddenly small boy, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“He says I don’t need to w-worry, but someone stole his cane and now he- he can’t even move much,” the boy sobs silently, pulling the too big jacket closer. Belle assumes the jacket belongs to the boy’s father and she shivers at the thought of someone being out there, barely able to move and freezing.

All to make sure his son wouldn’t be cold.

Belle puts her book into her bag and slowly puts her hand on the boy’s knee. The boy looks up, startled, and she smiles, “I want to help you. Can you take me to your papa?”

The boy bites his lip and he looks away, “I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

“My name is Belle,” she says.

The boy sniffs, “Bailey. Papa calls me Bae.”

“Can I call you Bae?” Belle asks sweetly.

The boy – Bailey – shakes his head, “No. No one but Papa.”

“Okay, that’s okay,” Belle nods. She takes a deep breath, “Bailey, I would very much like to help you and your papa. And I don’t want you to think I’m trying to cheat you or something. I just want to help.”

“Papa says you can’t trust people,” Bailey replies slowly.

“You can trust me, Bailey, I promise,” Belle says, squeezing the hand still resting on the boy’s knee.

Bailey swallows and blinks, “Papa doesn’t like strangers.”

“If your papa doesn’t want my help, then I will leave,” Belle swears.

Bailey pauses, “I… Okay. But you have to do as I say. Papa gets scared easy.”

“Okay,” Belle nods and the boy grabs her hand, pushing her back as he stands. His knees creak and Belle winces, wondering just for how long the boy’s been sitting here on the cold concrete. Bailey picks up the tiny blanket he’s been sitting on and throws it around his waist, letting the fabric fall around his legs and provide him with some warmth. Belle bites her lip as she suddenly becomes painfully self-conscious of her knee length coat and beanie.

Bailey looks up at her and takes her hand, pulling her along.

Belle lets the boy lead her away.


End file.
